


Day 9: Choking

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: 30 Day Whump Challenge 2018 [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day Whump Challenge, Angst, Choking, Day 9, Death, Gen, Pain, Whump, YDYD AU, minecraft au, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Michael witnesses something horrific and has a decision to make.





	Day 9: Choking

Michael watched from the bushes, horrified as the arrow flew from the bow, sailing into the air and finding its mark, the target screaming in pain and confusion before falling from the small tower, plummeting to the ground and landing with a sick thud. He couldn't believe his eyes, feeling his chest tighten and finding it suddenly hard to breath. He held back the scream that threatened to escape him as he slid farther back into the bushes.

 

He'd gone off exploring and, as per fucking usual, gotten extremely lost. When he'd finally found his way home he'd been overjoyed to see his friends again. That joy was crushed when he found the bodies of Jack and Geoff, Alfredo's body soon after. He'd just started to accept the fact that Lindsay was dead, but now everything seemed to be falling apart. He wanted to scream, wanted to cry at the loss of his friends.

 

"It wasn't his time Ryan!"

 

Michael peered through the bushes to see Jeremy slowly walking over to where Ryan's crumpled body lay, the bow still gripped in his hand. The lad stood over the body of the gent and seemed to shake with either rage or sobs, Michael couldn't tell from this distance. He kept mumbling the same phrase over and over again until Michael suddenly realized what he meant, jerking slightly with the realization.

 

He was talking about Gavin!

 

His violent action caused the bushes he was hiding in to rustle and he watched terrified as Jeremy's head snapped up and he raised his bow, ready to release another arrow as he slowly approached.

 

"Who's there? Trevor? Is that you?" he asked nervously.

 

Michael slowly stood, hands raised to show he wasn't a threat, swallowing nervously as he stared at Jeremy. A look of recognition crossed the lad's face and he slowly lowered his bow.

 

"Michael?" he asked voice trembling.

 

"Jeremy, what happened? What did you do?" Michael breathed.

 

Jeremy looked away, gaze settling on Ryan's body and he seemed to start, surprised to see it before he turned back to Michael, tears in his eyes.

 

"It-it wasn't his time Michael. I had to do it before he turned on me. On the rest of us," he said in a shaky voice.

 

"Jeremy, what Ryan did was wrong, and he was a piece of shit for doing it, but killing him didn't solve anything. It didn't bring Gavin back," Michael said firmly as if scolding a child.

 

"But-but he needed to pay. I'd expect you of all people to understand," Jeremy said.

 

"Gavin was my best friend, my boi, and I'll miss him terribly. But I understand that it was a stupid accident cause by two stupid idiots. I'm not going to hold a grudge against Ryan for it, because I didn't want to lose another friend," Michael said calmly.

 

Jeremy stood there processing, a blank expression on his face. Soon tears started welling up in his eyes as he looked back up at his friend.

 

"Jeremy, what happened to the others?" Michael asked slowly. Jeremy looked pained and just shook his head.

 

Michael grew sick as he realized the truth. He'd known Jeremy had been a little off since they were forced out of Achievement City by the attacking mobs, but he never imagined that the lad would snap. If anything Ryan was the one everyone always assumed would end up murdering them all, not Jeremy. Not the happy lad who always smiled and tried to make others laugh, always eager to help. He slowly stepped closer to the lad.

 

"Hey, bud, it's been a long day. Why don't we go into the house and lay down for a rest yeah?" he asked. Jeremy studied him before shrugging and dropping his bow, turning and walking back to the house they'd all built together, Michael's sick feeling growing as he followed.

 

The two walked into the house which had some creeper damage to the exterior. Michael sat on his bed trying not to think about what he'd seen. Jeremy smiled at him as he sat down, rolling his shoulders with a groan. Michael forced a smile as he walked over and sat down beside his friend.

 

"Michael?" Jeremy asked.

 

"Yes Lil J?" Michael replied trying to make his voice steady.

 

"Would you rub my shoulders please? They ache really bad. I'd appreciate it bud," Jeremy asked sweetly.

 

"Sure thing Jeremy," Michael said and moved behind Jeremy, placing his hands on the lad's shoulders and gently massaging them. Jeremy sighed with pleasure and relief and closed his eyes.

 

"Thanks Michael! That feels so good. You're a real pal!" he said happily. Michael just nodded as he continued, tears threatening his eyes.

 

"Michael?" Jeremy asked again.

 

"What's up Lil J?" Michael said.

 

"We'll be friends forever, right?"

 

"No matter what Jeremy. Friends till the end," Michael confirmed as he started massaging Jeremy's neck, the lad practically melting in his hands.

 

Michael continued for a few moments before his hands slowly reached around Jeremy's neck and throat, and he began to squeeze. The lad struggled and gasped for air, but Michael was stronger and refused to let go, tears streaming down his face as he choked the life slowly from Jeremy's body. He continued to squeeze, to choke Jeremy until the lad ceased his struggling and he went limp. Michael sobbed and moved away as if he were afraid to be near the body of his friend. Jeremy's lifeless eyes stared back at him before he forced himself to close them, a look of peace on the lad's face. Michael retreated to his bed and sat there, back against the wall and knees hugged to his chest as he cried.


End file.
